In Heaven
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: Ever wonder what happens in heaven? What the angels do? What god does? How their wonder differs from ours, considering they are powerful beings. Surprisingly, their family is not much different from yours and mine. This is just a small story of what really happens up in heaven...


In Heaven...

Ever wonder what happens in heaven? What the angels do? What god does? How their wonder differs from ours, considering they are powerful beings. Surprisingly, their family is not much different from yours and mine. This is just a small story of what really happens up in heaven...

"Lucifer, please refrain from teasing the young angels." Michael picked up the frowning baby angel and patted it's back softly. "Father has put me in charge of them. Not you!"

"You're so boring Michael." Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned against the nearby pillars.

"I wish you wouldn't change your outfit everytime we meet."

"Sorry brother." Lucifer stuck out his hands and looked at them. "I rather like this vessel. I think I found the perfect suit to wear."

"These hairless apes are not clothes you can just change whenever you please."

"Oh but they are brother..." Michael opened his mouth to argue when their father appeared beside them. "Hello father..." Michael stood upright and nodded.

"Prsshh.." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Hey dad.."

The aged man looked at his sons. "Michael..." He nodded. "Lucifer.." He turned to him"It's strange finding you here.." Lucifer grinned but didn't answer. "I thought I asked you to take Gabriel down to earth today."

Lucifer shrugged. "Sorry dad...I guess I forgot.."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Forgot..."

"Now now Michael..." The elder man extended his hand and ruffled Lucifers hair. "It's quite alright..." He turned to Michael. "Take Gabriel down to earth.." Michael shot a smug look towards Lucifer. "Okay Michael?"

Michaels mouth part and his eyes pulled together. "F-father!" He turned and looked at the baby angels pulling at their own wings in curiosity. "I'm already watching the younglings and and-"

"And you will take Gabriel down to earth with you..." He smiled warmly. "You're the archangel I would like all my sons and daughters to look up to." He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael looked at his younger siblings and sighed. "Yes father. I will thoroughly brush the younglings wings, then I will take Gabriel down to earth." His eyes drifted toward Lucifer who childishly stuck his tongue out. Michael gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Thank you son." He gave Michael a reassuring and thanking squeeze. "Lucifer... Please accompany me up to my office, I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Sure thing dad." Lucifer looked at Michael. "Have fun Michael.."

Poof.

They were gone.

Michael hugged the baby in his arms securely and sighed. "Gabriel... Brother come down here..."

Gabriel poked his head in through the skylight. He disappeared then reappeared in front of his older brother.

"Gabriel, every decade I have to tell you not-"

"Not to eavesdrop on conversations.." He shrugged. "I already know." He leaned back against the pillar.

Michael frowned. "Stand up straight and don't shrug at me... You look like Lucifer when you do that."

Gabriel frowned and fixed his stance. "I'm sorry Michael.."

Michael bounced the baby in his arms and paced around the marble floors, making his movements feel lighter. "Shhhh.." Michael cooed to the baby angel.

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked.

Michael leaned down and lowered the baby from his chest to show his little brother. "Castiel..."

"Castiel?" Gabriel eyed the toddler. "Is he blind?"

"No, his eyes are blue.."

"Like the blind."

"Like the sky."

Gabriel reached out and brushed his hands through the toddlers dark messy hair. "Michael..."

Michael watched his brother caress the child. "Yes Gabriel.."

Fingers slid into the child's hand. "Does dad love Lucifer more?"

Michael looked up at his younger brother. He wanted to say no, that his father loved them equally. But how could he let his younger brother believe this, when he himself didn't. "That's silly Gabriel. Father loves us all equally."

Gabriel smiled when Castiels baby wings fluttered in happiness. "No he doesn't..." Gabriel looked up at Michael. "Lucifer does whatever he wants whenever he wants without punishment, he's been in fathers office more times than I can count."

Michael frowned and eyed Castiels innocent face. "We are all equal." He looked up at Gabriel who was also frowning. "Gabriel.."

When he didn't look up, Michael leaned down to get in eye level. "Hey... We are all special in fathers eyes." He could tell Gabriel wasn't listening. "Gabriel..." He grabbed his chin forcing him to make eye contact. "Father loves you. And he knows you are special. That is why you are an archangel."

"What about him?"

"Who?"

"Castiel..."

Michael looked at the baby in his arms. "Castiel...well..."

"He's special too.. Right?" Gabriel petted Castiels head. "If father loved us all equally, why would he rank archangels higher above angels? Why does he constantly take Lucifer around for joy rides?"

"Father has picked specific children to lead and guide. Just like the humans. We all posses different personalities, and like them, we all have our special place at home." He frowned. "Understand?"

"Can I hold him?"

"What?"

"Can I hold Castiel.."

Michael handed over the baby angel and Gabriel held him. "Hello Castiel.." He bounced him. "I'm the trickster..."

"Gabriel!"

He smiled down at Castiel. "I'm Gabriel... And you Castiel...You are special.. And one day, you will be a leader just like me and Michael.." Gabriel hugged Castiel tightly.

"That's very kind of you to say..but-"

"But nothing..." Gabriel looked up at Michael. "We are all equal right Michael?"

"Yes, but-"

"We are all equal. And we are all special... Even those who aren't archangels."

Gabriel place Castiel on the floor. His blue eyes were momentarily confused for the loss of contact, but he turned his attention away to the wings of his elders.

"Let's go down to earth Grabriel.."

"Okay.." He patted Castiels head. "Bye Cas..." Gabriel slipped his hands into his pocket. "Let's go."


End file.
